Debbie Dadey Bibliography
Novels *1994 – Buffalo Bill and the Pony Express *1996 – My Mom the Frog *1999 – King of the Kooties *2000 – Cherokee Sister *2002 – Whistler's Hollow *2007 – The Worst Name in Third Grade The Adventures of the Bailey School Kids (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1990 – Vampires Don't Wear Polka Dots *1991 – Werewolves Don't Go to Summer Camp *1991 – Santa Claus Doesn't Mop Floors *1992 – Leprechauns Don't Play Basketball *1992 – Ghosts Don't Eat Potato Chips *1993 – Frankenstein Doesn't Plant Petunias *1993 – Aliens Don't Wear Braces *1994 – Genies Don't Ride Bicycles *1994 – Pirates Don't Wear Pink Sunglasses *1994 – Witches Don't Do Backflips *1994 – Skeletons Don't Play Tubas *1995 – Cupid Doesn't Flip Hamburgers *1995 – Gremlins Don't Chew Bubble Gum *1995 – Monsters Don't Scuba Dive *1995 – Zombies Don't Play Soccer *1995 – Dracula Doesn't Drink Lemonade *1995 – Elves Don't Wear Hard Hats *1996 – Martians Don't Take Temperatures *1996 – Gargoyles Don't Drive School Buses *1996 – Wizards Don't Need Computers *1996 – Mummies Don't Coach Softball *1996 – Cyclops Doesn't Roller Skate *1996 – Angels Don't Know Karate *1997 – Dragons Don't Cook Pizza *1997 – Bigfoot Doesn't Square Dance *1997 – Mermaids Don't Run Track *1997 – Bogeymen Don't Play Football *1997 – Unicorns Don't Give Sleigh Rides *1998 – Knights Don't Teach Piano *1998 – Hercules Doesn't Pull Teeth *1998 – Ghouls Don't Scoop Ice Cream *1998 – Phantoms Don't Drive Sports Cars *1998 – Giants Don't Go Snowboarding *1999 – Frankenstein Doesn't Slam Hockey Pucks *1999 – Trolls Don't Ride Roller Coasters *1999 – Wolfmen Don't Hula Dance *1999 – Goblins Don't Play Video Games *1999 – Ninjas Don't Bake Pumpkin Pies *2000 – Dracula Doen't Rock and Roll *2000 – Sea Monsters Don't Ride Motorcycles *2000 – The Bride of Frankenstein Doesn't Bake Cookies *2001 – Robots Don't Catch Chicken Pox *2001 – Vikings Don't Wear Wrestling Belts *2001 – Ghosts Don't Ride Wild Horses *2002 – Wizards Don't Wear Graduation Gowns *2002 – Sea Serpents Don't Juggle Water Balloons *2003 – Frankenstein Doesn't Start Food Fights *2004 – Dracula Doesn't Play Kickball *2004 – Werewolves Don't Run for President *2005 – The Abominable Snowman Doesn't Roast Marshmallows *2005 – Dragons Don't Throw Snowballs Adventures of the Bailey School Kids Super Special (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1996 – Mrs. Jeepers is Missing! *1997 – Mrs. Jeepers' Batty Vacation *1998 – Mrs. Jeepers' Secret Cave *1999 – Mrs. Jeepers in Outer Space *2001 – Mrs. Jeepers' Monster Class Trip *2002 – Mrs. Jeepers on Vampire Island *2005 – Mrs. Jeepers' Scariest Halloween Ever Adventures of the Bailey School Kids Special (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2001 – Swamp Monsters Don't Chase Wild Turkeys *2002 – Aliens Don't Carve Jack-O'-Lanterns *2002 – Mrs. Claus Doesn't Climb Telephone Poles *2003 – Leprechauns Don't Play Fetch *2003 – Ogres Don't Hunt Easter Eggs Bailey City Monsters (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1998 – The Monsters Next Door *1998 – Howling at the Hauntlys' *1998 – Vampire Trouble *1998 – The Hauntlys' Hairy Surprise *1999 – Kilmer's Pet Monster *1999 – Double Trouble Monsters *1999 – Spooky Spells *1999 – Vampire Baby *1999 – Snow Monster Mystery *2000 – Happy Boo Day Bailey School Kids Jr. Chapter Book (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2006 – Ghosts Do Splash in Puddles *2006 – Reindeer Do Wear Striped Underwear *2007 – Pirates Do Ride Scooters *2007 – Wizards Do Roast Turkeys *2007 – Cupid Does Eat Chocolate Covered Snails *2007 – Dragons Do Eat Homework *2008 – Vampires Do Hunt Marshmallow Bunnies *2008 – Cavemen Do Drive School Buses *2009 – Snow Monsters Do Drink Hot Chocolate Barkley's School for Dogs (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2001 – Playground Bully *2001 – Puppy Trouble *2001 – Top Dog *2001 – Ghost Dog *2001 – Snow Day *2002 – Sticks and Stones and Doggy Bones *2002 – Buried Treasure *2002 – Blue Ribbon Blues *2002 – Santa Dog *2002 – Tattle Tails *2002 – Puppy Love *2003 – Puppies on Parade Ghostville Elementary (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2002 – Ghost Class *2003 – Ghost Game *2003 – New Ghoul in School *2004 – Happy Haunting! *2004 – Stage Fright *2004 – Happy Boo-Day to You! *2004 – Hide-And-Spook *2005 – Ghosts Be Gone! *2005 – Beware of the Blabbermouth! *2005 – Class Trip to the Haunted House *2005 – The Treasure Haunt *2005 – Frights! Camera! Action! *2006 – Guys and Ghouls *2006 – Frighting Like Cats and Dogs *2006 – A Very Haunted Holiday *2007 – Red, White, and Boo! *2007 – No Haunting Zone! Triplet Trouble (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *1995 – Triplet Trouble and the Runaway Reindeer *1996 – Triplet Trouble and the Red Heart Race *1996 – Triplet Trouble and the Cookie Contest *1996 – Triplet Trouble and the Pizza Party *1996 – Triplet Trouble and the Talent Show Mess *1997 – Triplet Trouble and the Class Trip *1997 – Triplet Trouble and the Bicycle Race *1999 – Triplet Trouble and the Field Day Disaster Keyholders (with Marcia Thornton Jones) *2009 – This Side of Magic *2009 – The Other Side of Magic *2009 – Inside the Magic *2009 – The Wrong Side of Magic Mermaid Tales *2012 – Trouble at Trident Academy *2012 – Battle of the Best Friends *2012 – A Whale of a Tale *2013 – Danger in the Deep Blue Sea *2013 – The Lost Princess *2013 – The Secret Sea Horse *2014 – Dream of the Blue Turtle *2014 – Treasure in Trident City *2014 – A Royal Tea *2015 – A Tale of Two Sisters *2015 – The Polar Bear Express *2015 – Wish upon a Starfish *2015 – The Crook and the Crown *2016 – Twist and Shout *2016 – Books vs. Looks *2017 – Flower Girl Dreams *2017 – Ready, Set, Goal! *2018 – Fairy Chase *2019 – The Narwhal Problem Marty *1997 – Marty the Mudwrestler *1997 – Marty the Millionaire Slime Wars *2003 – The Slime Wars *2004 – Slime Time Swamp Monster in the Third Grade *2003 – The Swamp Monster in the Third Grade *2004 – Lizards in the Lunch Line *2006 – Great Green Gator Graduation Children's Books *1997 – The Bailey School Kids Joke Book with Marcia Thornton Jones *1997 – Shooting Star: Annie Oakley, the Legend *1999 – Will Rogers: Larger Than Life Bobby *1997 – Bobby and the Great, Green Booger *1998 – Bobby and the Big, Blue Bulldog Non-Fiction *2000 – Story Sparkers: A Creativity Guide for Children's Writers (with Marcia Thornton Jones) Category:Author Bibliographies